tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mona Oakvale
the following is content taken from the abandoned RP: The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign and therefore is non canon to the official LON timeline and considered 'flavor material.' Mona Oakvale is an Imperial/Bosmer Half Breed and the Daughter of Jaryl Oakvale and Isis Harin, being the eldest of their children. She is quite adventurous and free spirited but also very absent minded, when it comes to dealing with others. Though she isn't exactly inconsiderate, she doesn't always consider the consequences that her actions will have on her family and friends. Mona was to begin Fall of the Aubeanic Reign on the run, from her parents as she wished to see the world. She was captured by Frederick Landyt and held in one of the prison cells in his ship, where she meets Niall Tira. Biography Mona was born on the 1st year of the 5th Era and grew up in an orchard near Skingrad. Though she was safe there and enjoyed it, she found herself to be incredibly bored and wished to see more of the world and it's wonders. She ran away from home, at the age of twenty one and went north to Skyrim, hoping to find her Aunt Aerin's inn there. She was apprehended by Fallen and taken prisoner by Frederick Landyt, who's intentions with her were unclear. She begins The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign as Niall's cell mate, immediately asking him if he's going to eat his food, because he is grief stricken and upset, he surrenders it to her. Personality Mona is quite upbeat and adventurous, no matter what situation she is put in, she always seems to see everything as a challenge or an adventure. Though she isn't exactly childlike, she does like to make the most out of every situation. She does struggle to notice how other people are feeling, for example, the first time she meets Niall Tira, she asks him for his daily rations as he doesn't look like he's going to eat them. She doesn't realise that he is upset or afraid as the thought doesn't really cross her mind. She also has a similar situation with her sister, Diana, who scolds her for running away from home, without notifying their parents. Though Mona isn't thoughtless or cruel, she can be absent minded and doesn't always consider the consequences of her actions. She doesn't like to upset others but isn't too concerned about their feelings the rest of the time either. Appearances The Other: The Terrible Twos The Other II: Mind Games The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign: Book 1 - Landyt's Hospitality (A collection of the first five blog series chapters as they were all originally written in one notebook.) The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign (The unused chapters): Chapter 1 - Regret The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign (The unused chapters): Chapter III - Landyt's hospitality The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign (The unused chapters): Chapter V - Brothers in Binds The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign (The unused chapters): Chapter VII - Red Letter Day The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign (The unused chapters): Chapter VIII - Let them have no Quarter (Part 1) The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign (The unused chapters): Chapter VIII - Let them have no quarter (Part 2) Behind the scenes The author was adamant that Mona would never become a vampire... There was several doubts about her character as she was written as she felt too much like a manic pixy dream girl at the time of writing her in the unused chapters. I still consider her to be better than a number of characters that I wrote in Brave New World, however. Category:Half-Breeds Category:Spellswords Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:Characters Category:Females